pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 Season 3 is the current season of ''PAW Patrol''. It was confirmed in February 2015 (and again on June 9, 2015). It premiered on November 20, 2015 with a new intro sequence and the episodes "Pups Find a Genie"/"Pups Save a Tightrope Walker". Originally, Season 3 was only set to have 20 episodes, but it was announced in January 2016 that there would be 26. Here is a list of writers for Season 3 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Kim Duran (6) *Scott Albert (3) *Hugh Duffy (3) *Michael Stokes (2) *Charles Johnston (2) *Alex Ganetakos (2) *Jeff Sweeney (2) *Steven Sullivan (1) *Andrew Guerdat (1) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original U.S. airdate, and its writer. ---- * 1A. Pups Find a Genie (11-20-2015, Kim Duran) * 1B. Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (11-20-2015, Charles Johnston) ---- * 2A. Pups Save a Goldrush (04-21-2016, Scott Albert) * 2B. Pups Save the PAW Patroller (04-21-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * 3A. Pups Save the Soccer Game (01-22-2016, Hugh Duffy) * 3B. Pups Save a Lucky Collar (01-22-2016, Alex Ganetakos) ---- * 4A. Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol (03-22-2016, Michael Stokes) * 4B. Pups Save a Lost Tooth (03-22-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 5'''. Air Pups (01-29-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * '''6. Pups Save Friendship Day (02-12-2016, Michael Stokes) ---- * 7A. Pups Save Apollo (05-03-2016, Charles Johnston) * 7B. Pups Save the Hippos (05-03-2016, Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 8A. Pups Save Daring Danny X (03-24-2016, Hugh Duffy) * 8B. Pups in a Fix (03-24-2016, Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 9A. Pups Save a Dragon (04-19-2016, Kim Duran) * 9B. Pups Save Three Little Pigs (04-19-2016, Alex Ganetakos) ---- * 10A. Pups Save a Stinky Flower (TBA, Hugh Duffy) * 10B. Pups Save a Monkey-naut (TBA, Kim Duran) ---- * 11A. Pups Save the Polar Bears (05-05-2016, Kim Duran) * 11B. A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (05-05-2016, Steven Sullivan) ---- * 12A. Pups Save a School Bus (05-24-2016, Andrew Guerdat) * 12B. Pups Save the Songbirds (05-24-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 13A. Pups Save Old Trusty (05-26-2016, TBA) * 13B. Pups Save a Pony (05-26-2016, TBA) ---- *There will likely be more voice changes (in addition to those in Season 2.) **It can be confirmed, however, that Zuma will not be getting a voice actor change, judging by this tweet sent out by his current voice actor, Alex Thorne. **In fact, most of the current voice cast will be back for Season 3, judging by this tweet. **Samuel Faraci replaced Stuart Ralston as the North American voice of Rocky. *There will be new writers, including Charles Johnston. *Like Seasons 1 and 2, this season will also consist of 26 episodes. *The PAW Patrol gains a new transportation vehicle: the Air Patroller. *The pups will be equipped to fly with custom jet packs, hover boards and special wings. *Tracker (Carlos' pup), will be introduced. *A brand new intro including Everest and the PAW Patroller was introduced. Pups Find a Genie (HD).png Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (HD).png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Title Card.jpg Pups Save the Soccer Game (HD).png Pups Save a Lucky Collar (HD).png PAW Patrol Mini-Patrol Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Lost Tooth Title Card.jpg Air Pups (HD).png Pups Save Friendship Day (HD).png PAW Patrol Apollo Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Hippos Title Card.jpg Pups Save Daring Danny X.png Pups in a Fix.png Pups Save a Dragon (HQ).png Pups Save Three Little Pigs (HQ).png PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Monkey-naut Title Card.jpg Pups Save the Polar Bears (HQ).png A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (HQ).png Pups Save a School Bus (HQ).png Pups Save the Songbirds (HQ).png Pups Save Old Trusty (LQ).png Pups Save a Pony (LQ).png Category:Fully Protected Category:Season 3